


R is for Roleplay

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Desk Sex, F/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Annie gets brought before the new Commader of the Survey Corps. She gets punished by him.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Series: A-Z Kink List [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	R is for Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next part of our series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

Annie was scared, no not scared, nervous. She wasn’t scared of anything or anyone. The blond had recently had a slip up during training that had now lead to her strolling through the narrow halls to the new Commander’s office. What was the slip up you ask? Well, Annie had decided that she would talk shit about the new Commander of the Survey Corps during training, making little comments here and there about his worth and ability as Commander. It hadn’t been anything drastic, Annie had thought at the time, but it had been enough to get her called in to him.

The new Commander, to put it simply, was too kind. Too forgiving of the mistakes and slip ups that people made, so Annie wasn’t expecting any different. Even though he had called her to him himself. That should have been a red flag at the start, but Annie wasn’t hesitant as she reached for the door handle of the Commander’s office. She knew what he was like. She could get away with it, right?

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”, Annie asked, voice as clear as ever, not wavering even as her superior sat I front of her, situated at his desk _. ‘Probably just working on paperwork’_ , Annie thought. _‘He probably just wants to get this over and done with. Nothing more than a slap on the wrist’_.

The Commander looked up from his place at the desk, ocean blue eyes giving her a firm look, almost as if he were looking right through her. “Yes Cadet, I did”, he answers, voice just as clear and strong as Annie’s had been. This was strange for her. She’s never known many people not to be scared of her, hell, even some of her superiors were cautious of her, avoiding her as much as possible. Even more so after they’d found out about her titan shifting abilities.

“Sit down”, he gestured her forward with his fingers, pointing to an empty chair near the desk. Annie walked forward, moving around the small wooden chair to sit on it. She looked up at the other blond, eyes now gone back to looking at the paperwork in front of him.

“Do you know why you’re here, Cadet?”, he questions, eyes drifting back up lazily to look at her, not bothered by the current look she had been giving him since she stepped through the door. Her stare was like an icy cold dagger, pointing right at him, not that he paid any mind.

The girl only nodded in response, crossing her arms and legs, a tell-tale sign that she was already bored of this.

Oh, the Commander did not like that.

“Answer me, Cadet!”, he ordered, his voice on the rise. God, he was already loosing his patience with this one. He saw Annie shift in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with being ordered around _. ‘She should have thought about that before she decided to pull that shit on the training field’_ , he thought, a smirk being brought to his lips. “Yes, I do”, she answered, rolling her eyes. Hopefully, he didn’t see her shift in her spot. She had to be strong.

Armin tilted his head, his blond hair falling onto his shoulder. She was already obeying him. This might be easier than he’d previously thought. “And why’s that?”, he asked. He was going to toy with her for a while, make her anxious.

Annie’s eyes dropped to the floor. She never liked being compliant, it was embarrassing, made her weak. God, if Bertholdt and Reiner could see her now. She was nearly sure they’d be disappointed.

“Because of what I said at training”, she replied. Annie didn’t look at him, she wouldn’t look at him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. The Commander smirked again. It was making her uneasy.

Was this really what the Commander was like?

Had she been wrong about him all along?

This couldn’t be him. She had heard so many things about the man before her, all of them now proving to be false. Shit. Annie had let her guard down for the first time in a long time, and now it was coming back to bite her. Fuck, why hadn’t she been more careful?

“Yes, it was. Now what do you think I should do about it?”, he asked, manoeuvring around the desk to stand in front of her, grabbing her chin with his thumb and index finger and tilting to up so her eyes met his.

Annie tensed up. Should she really answer that? Surely he knew that her answer would be the most wanted one, which would realistically be nothing at all. “I-I…”, Annie started, struggling to come up with an answer. She tensed. “Um, I-”, she tried again. But it seemed as if it was too late.

Before she could get the words out, she felt a hand grip her throat, forcing her up from her seat. Annie’s eyes widened in fear. He wouldn’t, would he? Annie’s question was answered when she was shoved forward and over the desk, hearing a low growl behind her. She cried out as her hips hit the hard wood of the desk, the hard surface surely going to leave bruises later.

Armin reached around her to undo the button on her pants, popping it open and pulling the Cadet’s pants and underwear down her toned thighs, giving her no time to protest. Annie gasped as the cold air of the office hit her bare skin. The Commander laughed, a deep, low sound coming from his throat.

Armin had wanted her since he’d saw her train. The way her muscles flexed as she worked out and the way her tits bounced, or the way her icy blue eyes dart around her, expertly looking for her opponent. He had wanted her for so long and now he was finally going to get the chance.

The Cadet clapped a hand over her mouth, moaning as she felt her Commander’s fingers find her clit, rubbing slowly in small circles. Her breathing was starting to become laboured, coming out in small shaky breaths. It was nearly embarrassing. He smirked, rubbing her a little faster, loving the little noises that she couldn’t conceal.

She cried out as he pinched her clit lightly, fingers moving from her clit to slip through her folds to her core. He groaned as he slipped his finger inside her, the feeling of her walls clenching around him too good. God, she was so slick for him. Maybe she was enjoying this.

Annie felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Tears of shame. She was enjoying this, and she hated herself for it. Every curl or twist of his fingers, every touch sent her into complete bliss, and she hated it. What was wrong with her?

Two more fingers joined the other in her soaking cunt, pumping in and out of her, making her bury her face in the surface of the desk. “A-ah!”, she gasped, his fingers hitting her g-spot. From then on, every thrust of his fingers met that spot inside her, making her see stars.

It was too much. She couldn’t keep going. Annie Leonhardt was not going to cum at the hands of her own Commander, she wouldn’t allow it. So, she did the only logical thing she could think of, she struggled. And oh, what a bad idea it had been. Maybe if she hadn’t tried to fight back he would have just continued to finger her. But now, he was angry.

Annie heard him unbuckle his belt behind her, taking it off and letting it fall to the ground with a thud. He popped the button of his own pants open, zipping down his fly and pushing them down just enough to free his cock. Armin was painfully hard. The head of his cock an angry red and leaking precum.

He pulled his hand away, grasping his cock and using her juices to slicken it up. Finally satisfied, Armin turned his attention back to Annie, lining his cock up with her entrance and pushing inside.

They moaned together as he bottomed out, his hands keeping their vice like grip on her hips and her hands desperately trying to find something of their own to grasp on to.

“Fuck, you feel so good around me, Cadet”, he praised as he began thrusting into her, walls clenching hungrily around him.

Annie let out a few unwelcomed noises of her own, trying her best to suppress them by biting her lip. Almost hard enough for it to bleed. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk, squeezing so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

“Oh God, Commander”, Annie cried out, feeling his cock hit that spot inside her.

“Cum for your Commander, Cadet”, he ordered as he continued to pound into her.

Annie could feel a familiar feeling building up inside her. She reached down to rub her clit as she felt her orgasm near.

“That’s it, just let go”, he said reassuringly, rubbing small circles into her hips.

Annie came with a cry, shuddering as she rode out her orgasm, Armin still continuing to fuck into her. Her moans became pants as she came down from her high, her cunt still clenching around her Commander, sucking him in further.

He thrust into her a few more times before his own orgasm hit, coming with a cry as he painted her insides with his cum before pulling out.

He zipped himself back up, doing up the button on his pants and retrieving the belt from the floor. Armin helped Annie do the same, making sure they were both decent before sitting back down at the desk.

Armin let out a shaky laugh. The girl looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

“Still think all those things about me, _‘Cadet’_ ”, he said sarcastically, making his girlfriend roll her eyes.

“Shut up, Arlert”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Would love to know what you guys think. As always comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
